One Night in Hogsmeade
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: A potions master, a blonde reporter, several glasses of firewhisky and a nice sharp quick quotes quill.  Rita x Severus - NC17


One Night in Hogsmeade

It was the evening after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament… and Severus Snape had gone to the Three Broomsticks for a drink.

Madam Rosmerta raised an eyebrow when he ordered firewhisky instead of his usual vodka martini… but she didn't comment.

The delicious amber liquid burned his throat as it went down… slaking his thirst… and making him feel instantly warmer. The hem of his long black robes was still slightly damp from the thin film of melting snow that covered the Hogsmeade streets.

If it wasn't bad enough that the Dark Mark had been growing darker and clearer all year… the bloody dragon had failed to do more than scratch Potter.

Such a shame. He would have like to see the brat paid back for his arrogance in entering a competition that was strictly forbidden to those under seventeen.

Even though Dumbledore seemed to think the sun shone out of Potter's ass Snape knew better. He was sure Potter had done it. He just didn't know how…

How could a 14 year old boy of no particular magical talent hoodwink such a powerful magical object?

Suddenly he realized he could see the bottom of his glass. There was only a trace of firewhisky left… and he didn't feel at all better. Clearly more firewhisky was needed if his mood was to improve.

Several glasses of firewhisky later… just as he was starting to feel pleasantly tipsy… the door opened, letting in a blast of cool air. As he looked up he saw a petite and very pretty witch step inside the pub.

She was curvy…with smooth, creamy skin and bright blue eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and her tight blonde curls were rather windswept.

As he watched she straightened her glasses and slowly unzipped her short black jacket, revealing some very nice cleavage.

There was something familiar about her he thought. He was sure he had seen her before. She saw him watching her and a smug smile curved the corners of her crimson-painted lips.

She gave him a slow, deliberate wink before turning her back on him and taking a seat at the bar. As she sat down he couldn't help noticing her round, shapely ass. He also couldn't help glancing at the slender stiletto-booted legs that peeked out from under the skirt of her dark-green dress.

Rosmerta poured her something that looked like a gin and tonic. She sat there sipping it, back to him, one leg crossed over the other.

Suddenly he realized he had seen her before. Earlier that day… at the first task. The dragon had knocked her over too. She'd been sitting a few rows behind him, taking notes with an acid green quick-quotes quill. A reporter then? Here to do a piece on the tournament?

Severus vaguely remembered Dumbledore saying something to the staff about a reporter from the Prophet coming to do stories on all the champions. Rita something…

He hadn't paid much attention. He didn't bother to read most of the rubbish that passed for news these days.

Madam Rosmerta said something to Rita that made a grin slide over her face, and both women's eyes flicked to him. He of course pretended he hadn't noticed them.

The two women giggled and whispered to each other, every so often tossing glances his way.

After a while he took a last swig of his firewhisky, slammed the empty glass down on the table and walked over to the bar.

A self-confident smirk curved those scarlet lips as he approached. Rosmerta was just passing the reporter a drink. "I'll get that" he said silkily. Rosmerta gave him a knowing smile and Rita's grin widened.

"Why thank you… Mister…" she said, looking at him over her glasses and pausing expectantly. "Professor actually. Professor Snape. Severus Snape."

"Pleasure to meet you… Professor Snape. I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet"

"Charmed I'm sure" he said dryly. "I think I saw you at the first task…" he added.

"Ah" she said as she remembered where she'd seen him before. "So you teach at Hogwarts?" she asked interestedly.

"Yes, I'm the Potions Master" he said in his usual velvety drawl.

"Really? So you must teach Harry Potter" she said with a sly look.

"Try to teach. I never got the impression I managed to teach him anything. He has neither the intellect not the inclination to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions making" he said derisively.

Rita chuckled, her bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. She dug a notebook and an acid-green quill out of her large crocodile-skin handbag. "Mind if I quote you?" she said sweetly.

"I don't see why not" he said silkily.

"Lovely" she said self-satisfiedly as the quill started to scribble on the page of the notebook.

"Mind if join you?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

"Not at all" she purred, flashing him a grin that was decidedly lascivious. He felt a smile curving his own lips as he saw the way she was looking at him. Like something delicious she was dying to eat.

He slid into the seat beside her, deliberately brushing up against as much of her as possible as he squeezed between the two seats. Her perfume hit him. A strong, sweet yet slightly bitter scent that tantalized his nostrils… and other rather lower parts of his anatomy

"So... Professor..." she said huskily, leaning forward so he got a generous eyeful of cleavage. "What are you doing here... on a cold night like this?" she continued.

"Drowning my sorrows in a glass of firewhisky" he said laconically.

"You?" he asked.

"Gossip... rumors... interesting people. You never know who you'll meet here" she said airily. He smirked.

"Clearly" he commented dryly.

She smiled and took a sip of her drink. He watched as her tongue flicked out, slowly licking the drops of alcohol of her lips.

He was seized by a desire to lick those lips, to lean in and kiss her until that bright lipstick was smeared all over her mouth… and his…

"So you come here to see what nasty rumors you can pick up? Maybe flirt your way into tickets to some event or other where you can pick up more dirt?" he asked, a trace of mockery in his voice. "Don't you ever get tired of playing these kind of games Miss Skeeter?" he asked drolly.

"I'm a reporter. Getting people to talk by any means necessary is what I do. Besides… games are fun…" she said wickedly.

Her hand slid onto his thigh, long, brightly painted nails scratching him lightly though the thick black fabric of his robes. He almost groaned at the touch.

Suddenly he remembered what he had heard about her.

"Dumbledore called you 'enchantingly nasty'" he said teasingly.

She grinned. "Well I did call him an 'obsolete dingbat'… and I wouldn't be doing my job if people didn't hate me" she said smugly.

"I suppose not" he said.

"Anyway enough about me... what about you. Have you got a wife?" she asked cheekily.

"No" he said slowly.

"Girlfriend?" she asked in the same cheeky tone.

"Oh several" he drawled sarcastically. She smirked, her blue eyes showing her amusement.

"And here you are... at a bar... chatting up another woman" she said teasingly.

"You right. I don't know what's come over me" he said in mock-disbelief. A low, husky and rather seductive chuckle left her throat.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you... Professor" she purred. With that she pulled on her jacket, picked up the handbag, placed the quill and notebook back into it and got to her feet. "Thanks for the drink" she said with a wink.

He watched incredulously as she swanned out the back door.

A drink later he was starting to feel uncomfortably hot. He needed some air.

As he stepped out the back door and into the cold air he saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall of the alley behind the bar, a cigarette dangling from her fingers.

A grin spread slowly over Rita's face as she saw him. "Hello there" she said. "Want one?" she asked sweetly, holding up the cigarette.

"I don't smoke" he said in his usual velvety drawl.

"Me neither" she said airily, dropping the cigarette and squashing it under the spike heel of one black leather ankle boot.

"Filthy habit" she said wryly. He sniggered.

"So Miss Skeeter... are you staying in the village?" he asked. She raised an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. At the Hogs Head" she said casually.

"That dump?" he drawled distastefully.

"Everywhere decent was booked ages ago" she admitted, a flicker of irritation crossing her lovely face.

"Well I certainly can't allow you to walk there unaccompanied" he said matter-of-factly… but with a lascivious glint in those dark eyes. Her grin widened.

"And you're going to protect my virtue?" she said teasingly, raising one arched eyebrow.

"I didn't say that" he said wickedly.

"Lead the way Professor" she purred.

She followed him down the dimly lit alley and along several slightly less gloomy streets. Soon they were at the mouth of the alley that led to the back entrance of the Hogs Head.

When she had taken a few steps into the alley he caught her wrist, pulling her towards him.

Then his mouth was on hers… rough, urgent, hungry… kissing her in a way she could feel down in the pit of her stomach.

Heat flooded through her as he pressed his body against hers and she found herself kissing him back just as eagerly.

His hands wandered down the curve of back to cup her ass, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze that made her sigh into his mouth.

Before she realized what she was doing he was pressing her into the wall of the alley, and one of her legs was wrapped around his waist. And there wasn't room in her lust-clouded brain for anything but the raw, damn near overwhelming need to have him.

His hand slid inside her jacket to caress her breast through the fabric of her dress. He felt his cock stir slightly in his pants as her nipple hardened under his hand.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hand left her breast to slide slowly along the leg that was wrapped around his waist. Things below the waist tingled and tightened in anticipation as his fingers inched closer and closer to the wet heat between her legs.

Suddenly she realized what she was doing. She was about to let a man she had just met fuck her… in a public alleyway where anyone might see them. Her leg unwound itself from his waist. He looked at her questioningly, obviously wondering if she was having second thoughts. She leaned in so her lips were by his ear.

"Not here" she whispered, voice husky with desire.

Relief flooded through him and he realized she was only stopping so they could move things somewhere more private.

His cock was throbbing… and he didn't think he had wanted anything more than he wanted to have her at that moment.

Rita grabbed his hand and led him to the backdoor of the Hogs Head.

She grinned at him lasciviously over her shoulder as he followed her through the door and up the stairs.

Half way up the stairs she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, sliding her arms around his neck. She pressed her body into his, pushing him against the banister, mouth eager and hungry on his.

They continued to kiss passionately as they made their way up the last few feet of stairs to her door, almost stumbling several times in their haste.

She was still half draped around him as she rummaged for her keys in her large handbag… the process taking longer than it should have as she kept getting distracted by his lips on the side of her throat.

A few moments later she had fished them out and finally got the door open.

The room was small and fairly spartan with plain wooden flooring and walls that were probably once white but now more off-white.

Half the room was taken up with a large bed. There was just enough room for a desk, a chair and a wardrobe. The only signs of habitation were a slim muggle laptop humming on the desk and a half-unpacked acid-green suitcase.

All this he took in the 5 seconds it took for her to lock the door behind them, toss her black jacket and bag on the chair and kick off her boots.

He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her until he could feel her bright lipstick smeared across his mouth.

She took out her wand and quickly vanished the lipstick smeared over both their lips. Her wands wandered down the front of his shirt, deftly undoing the row of buttons.

There was heat, desire in her blue eyes as she slowly exposed his pale, lean and slightly muscular torso. He shuddered pleasantly as she ran her long nails slowly down his chest, leaving pale pink lines on his skin.

His hands slid behind her to slowly unzip her dress.

She smiled seductively and slid the straps of her dress over her shoulders, letting it slide down her body to the floor.

Heat filled his gaze as he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her full, round perfectly shaped breasts were completely exposed, the pink nipples already hardening in the cool air.

The only thing she was wearing was a pair of lacy green panties that didn't do much to hide anything.

Then his lips were crushing hers again… and they were tumbling on to the bed… him on top. His hands wandered up her sides to caress her breasts, thumbs making slow circles on her nipples as his mouth hungrily devoured hers.

She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him stir against her thigh. Feeling him getting hard for her only increased her arousal. She could already feel liquid heat pooling between her legs.  
"Getting excited are we?" she whispered huskily.

He grinned wickedly and slid his hand inside her underwear. She gasped as he gently brushed her clit with his finger. He almost groaned himself when he slid a finger inside… finding her deliciously wet and tight.

"I'm not the only one getting excited" he whispered teasingly in her ear.

Her chuckle turned into a moan as his finger curled inside her… teasing the slick and oh-so sensitive flesh.

She bit back a sound of impatience as he moved off her and withdrew his hand from her underwear.

A grin curved her lips as he quickly tugged down his trousers. There was nothing beneath the thick black cloth but him… long, thick and more than ready for her.

She raised her hips so he could slide her underwear over them and down her legs.

He took a moment to enjoy the view of her lying on the bed in front on him… blonde curls mussed, blue eyes heated, skin smooth and creamy, body lush, curvy and feminine. And at this moment his. All his.

She smirked at him and let her legs fall teasingly apart.

Then his weight was on her… all that hardness pressed up against her… tantalizingly close… and she couldn't help moaning softly, grinding her hips against his. She heard his hiss of breath at the friction.

He entered her in one smooth swift motion… making her body arch against his and a cry of pleasure leave her throat. A low groan left him at the sensation of her wrapped so tightly around him… shuddering slightly as he slid deep inside her.

When he was as deep in her as he could go he stopped, looking down at her, his silky black shoulder-length hair falling around his face. Her cheeks were flushed, lips parted, eyes half closed.

He slowly pulled almost all the way out, the motion sending ripples of pleasure through her body.

Then he pushed himself back in with one thrust, hips slamming into hers, spilling her upper body up off the bed and tearing a gasp of pleasure from her lips.

Her body moved eagerly against his as he started to move, meeting his every thrust. A deep groan of pleasure left him as felt her moving against him. The friction felt unbelievable.

He tried to keep his thrusts slow and controlled but it proved impossible as the pleasure built up. Every sound she made … and every movement of her body against his increased the delicious throbbing in his cock.

Both of them were breathing hard, gasping… moaning… shuddering as they got closer and closer to their peak. She could already feel the heady warmth starting to build between her legs.

And judging by his expression he wasn't going to last very long either.

He was hitting that spot with every thrust… and the pleasure was so intense it was almost too much. She was senseless… delirious with it…

She cried his name as he brought her… spine arching, head back, body writhing and shuddering under his.

He could no longer hold back. His body went stiff... groans of ecstasy reaching her ears as he had his release deep inside her.

She was still shaking as he rolled off her to lie tangled in her sheets.

…..

When she awoke the next morning the only sign he had been there was a note… written on a torn-out age page of her notebook in an elegant, spidery but rather cramped handwriting.

She retrieved her glasses from the bedside table and placed them on the end of her nose to read it.

_Miss Skeeter,_

_It was a pleasure making your acquaintance last night._

_Forgive me for leaving before you awoke. I had to get back to the castle before someone noticed I hadn't returned last night and I didn't want to wake you. _

_You wouldn't believe how much teachers' gossip. I swear they are worse than reporters. _

_Should you wish to ask me more questions about Mr. Potter for your piece on the tournament I can of course be reached at the castle by owl._

_- Severus Snape_

Rita smirked as she read the words. She could practically hear his silky purr of a voice.

She slid out of bed and pulled on short black robe.

Her acid-green quick-quotes quill jumped up as walked across the room and sat down at the desk.

_Severus Snape_… it started to write. _Potions Master at Hogwarts, seems to have a rather less biased opinion of Potter than some of his colleagues…_

A smile curved Rita's lips as the quill scratched its way across the page. She knew this was one story she was going to enjoy researching.


End file.
